


Room 11

by BylerFrinds44



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bilking, M/M, Mike Wheeler in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44
Summary: Mike comes to visit Will in the hospital post s1
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 10





	Room 11

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to write more upbeat things and this is the best I could do.

It was a Saturday and Mike had plans to visit Will in the hospital. He was still recovering from being In the upside down for a month. Mike had packed comic books, some new crayons he had stolen from school, paper, and a small teddy bear he had found in Nancy’s closet. 

As he climbed onto his bike he noticed Steve’s car parked in front of the house. That boy was always climbing through Nancy’s window. Gross. He peddled madly to the hospital wanting to get there right at the start of visiting hours so he could maximize his time with Will. 

When he got to the hospital he saw Joyce’s car parked in the parking lot at a wonky angle. He jumped off his bike, dropping it onto a small grass patch in between two parking spots. After throwing his bike aside he ran to the front doors and body slammed the glass, pushing past others to get to his Will. His love. Stumbling in and running to Will’s room not bothering to get a visitor's pass. He had the one from last time in his pocket if anyone asked. Will's room was the eleventh door on the left. Mike barged in not bothering to knock. Joyce was sitting in the bedside chair reading a book. Will was also sitting, legs crossed on the foot of the bed fidgeting around with his hospital wrist band. They both looked up when they saw Mike entire the room. “Mike!” Will said. “Will! Will I brought you some shit, excuse me ‘stuff’.” Mike corrected himself as Joyce looked at him with a face somehow only mother’s could make. Will patted the bed gesturing for Mike to sit. Mike moved to the bed plopping his bag down as well as himself and unzipping it to reveal the treasures he had brought. Will looked overfilled with joy as Mike handed him the crayons and teddy bear. “Wow, thanks Mike! How did you know I needed new crayons?” “ I saw you were running low last time I came. I’m not that clueless you know.” Mike said playfully. They then proceeded to spend the rest of visiting hours reading comic books to each other and playing hangman on the paper Mike had brought. As visiting hours came to a close mike had to leave but he promised Will he would come back the next day. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kind of short sorry about that :)


End file.
